The Anatomic Pathology Core (Core B) will develop and assist in all surgical and histological techniques described in all of the individual projects in the Program Project Grant (PPG). This Core is staffed by a senior veterinary technician, who is responsible for developing and implementing murine surgical models, an experienced histologist, who develops and assists in histological and immunohistochemical methods, and a junior histology technician, who assists in preparing, sectioning, and staining of tissue. The responsibilities of the veterinary technician will include the development and assistance in surgeries associated with: (1) endotoxemia models as described in Project by Castellino, including placements of radiotelemetry probes for BP measurements, removal of arteries and veins for EC preparations, and insertions of osmotic pumps for LPS delivery; (2) aseptic removal of the primary tumors from the APC[Min/o] mice and general necropsy described in Project by Ploplis; and (3) in utero transplantation protocols as described in Project by Rosen. Additional responsibilities will involve development of new models pertinent to this application. The responsibilities of the histologists include preparing and sectioning of tissue in order to perform histochemical and immunohistochemical stains for: (1) tissues potentially damaged in the endotoxemia studies; (2) primary and metastatic tumors as well as new tumor cell lines described in Project by Ploplis; (3) colonized donor hepatocytes in the in utero transplantation studies and clots in injured vessel walls described in Project by Rosen. Additional responsibilities will include: (4) preparation of control tissues for all the studies and development and optimization of new stains.